Presuasion
by Elizabeth2
Summary: Part 1:3 Takes place at the beach. From C+M point of view and storyline
1. Presuasion

THIS ISNT RELATED TO MY OTHER FICS and I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, cannot sue me, blahblahblah  
  
  
PRESUASION  
  
  
This takes place while the gang is at the beach in Montauk. P.s. This is only a Chandler and Monica fanfic.  
  
  
I look over her, her beautiful face watching the couple watching by. A strand of her hair is hanging out of her ponytail and I just wish to touch it and caress her face. Oh my gawd! What am I doing? She's my best friend. I can't think about that! I tune out my thoughts and watch her complain about her love life.  
  
  
"I'm going to die a old maid," Monica said. "You're not gonna die an old maid, maybe an old spinster cook," Chandler joked. At this, Monica felt worse, but she replied with a sarcastic remark. She tuned out what Chandler was saying, but when she heard, "…I'll be your boyfriend." She perked up, but why? He was her best friend. Best friends weren't supposed to be boyfriend material. Monica then starting laughing, covering up what she had thought.   
  
  
Chandler waited eagerly. He had no idea why he just offered her to be his boyfriend. This isn't the first time though, Chandler thought thinking about the day Ben was born. When he heard her response, his heart sank. Chandler tried persuading her and she was of no help. He tried explaining to her, which included fake voices. She just nodded, amused.   
  
Cut to Later when they all are playing Strip Poker.  
  
Monica glanced across the table at Chandler, who was about to roll the dice. I just wish he would lose something and quick, meaning his clothes. STOP! What are you thinking, Monica??? He's your best friend. You shouldn't be thinking about that stuff with him. TAKE IT OFF! STOP IT MONICA!!!  
  
Chandler stared at Monica as she got up to help Rachel make more margaritas. Wow, Chandler thought. He then looked over at Ross who was starring at Rachel and thought: some things never change.  
  
Scene: The Next Night  
  
Chandler stood outside the beach house, thinking, "Okay, this is my chance. I can persuade her that I am boyfriend material." With that, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Monica opened it and saw Chandler standing there, like he was picking her up for a date.  
  
Chandler: (in a fake voice) Hi there.  
  
Monica: That's that weird voice again.  
  
Chandler: Okay! Okay! Let me try it again, you're gonna wanna date this next guy, I swear!  
  
(Monica closes the door, Chandler knocks, and Monica opens it to reveal Chandler on his knees.)  
  
Chandler: Hi! I'm Dorf! You're date for the evening. (Monica walks away in disgust) Oh come on! Dorf on dating, that's good stuff!!   
  
"Chandler, give it up," Monica said. She was tired and she was in no mood for him to be goofing off in such a serious matter. " Sorry Monica. Can I try again, one last time?" Chandler said, intimidated by her. She smiled warmly as he ran out the door again.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chandler," Chandler said, in a romantic voice. (His regular Matty voice). He was holding a red rose. (Don't ask me how he got that. Probably from the garden!) Monica looked at him in surprise. "Hi, I'm Chandler," Chandler repeated. "Your date for the evening." He handed her the rose. Monica looked at him, spellbound, as she reached for the rose. "Might I say, you look really beautiful tonight. That dress brings out your eyes." Monica was mesmerized. She never saw this side of him. He looked so cute, she thought. She moved closer to him as he moved closer to her. " You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered. Before she knew it, they were kissing and Monica felt things she never felt with Richard or Pete.   
  
Chandler never thought being with Monica and kissing her would be so good. They were perfect for each other. He felt electricity run down his body and thought how perfect their bodies fit together perfectly. Chandler thought of all these things with that one kiss.  
  
Monica broke the kiss and reflected, what was that? Without another explanation, she pushed ran him and out the door, toward the beach.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. IT would mean a lot:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Confusion

Okay, this is the second part of my trilogy, following PRESUASION.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC: Crane, Kaufman, and Bright. I am just borrowing them and promise to return them after I'm done. You cannot sue me.  
  
  
CONFUSION  
  
  
Scene: Where we last left off  
  
  
Chandler stood by the entrance to the beach house, confused. He didn't understand what had just happened in the last minute. I know that I kissed Monica, he thought. Boy, was that a kiss or what? But why did she push me away if she had kissed back? Oh boy, Ross is going to kill me if he finds out.  
  
  
Monica ran and ran until she reached the shore. It was night, the pale moonlight casting shadows around her. The beach was silent, not a soul in view. Monica sighed heavily as she sat down on a deserted blanket. What the hell happened back there? She knew that for that past few days, Chandler had been persuading her that he was boyfriend material. She kept rejecting his pathetic attempts until tonight, when her feelings for him grew. What feelings? Monica thought. He's my best friend; he is the one I complain to ABOUT my love life. He's not supposed to be IN my love life. Then what was that kiss? Monica sighed, confused.  
  
  
Chandler kept pacing around and around the house. He stopped when he noticed the rose on the floor by the entrance. He slowly picked it up and thought, why did I give her a rose? I mean this was to prove that I could be boyfriend material, not to kiss her. That was never my intention. Or was it?  
  
Monica gazed up at the night-sky. Thousands of stars stared back at her. Look how beautiful the sky is. She noticed one of the stars seemed brighter than the rest and she made a wish. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight. I wish…. I wish… I wish that kiss meant something to him…  
  
Chandler couldn't take it! He had to know what that kiss meant to her. But he didn't know where she ran off. Chandler plopped down the sofa, more confused than ever. What is this going to do with our friendship? I mean, how are we going to face one another? Is it going to be awkward? Chandler shook his head in frustration.  
  
Monica stared straight out in the ocean. The wave, the moonlight, the blanket, was a romantic setting that reminded Monica of Chandler. Why, Chandler? If you HAD been hitting on me, why did you pick this time of all times? We've known each other forever, and yet, this was the first time you made a move at me. Your making me so confused! Monica was lost in her thought. She was totally oblivious to the fact that he did hit on her before and before and before…  
  
Chandler glanced at the clock. She had been gone for an hour now. He was getting worried. Relax man she'll be here. Chandler wondered where everybody else was. He knew Phoebe was probably with her mom, Ross and Bonnie and Rachel had some issues, and he had no idea where Joey was. Chandler took out his wallet and opened it. What the HELL am I doing? Did kissing Monica have some effect on me? But Chandler knew what he was doing. He flipped threw his wallet until he saw a picture of the whole group in Central Perk. This was taken recently, and his eyes drew to Monica, who was sitting on the couch, propped up against him. Chandler saw all of his friends smiling at the camera, except for him, who was staring at Monica. Chandler dropped the wallet.  
  
Monica lay down on the blanket. She was exhausted after thinking so much. The words Chandler…kiss…her…good…no…GREAT… kept spinning in her head. Monica closed her eyes, drowning out the waves splashing the shore, drowning out her thoughts of Chandler and confusion. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
Okay, this was totally stupid but I was bored. The next one is called DESTINATION. It is the final part to this trilogy.   
  
Please review and let me know what you think. It would mean a lot!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Destination

Okay, this is the last part of my trilogy, following CONFUSION. Oh yeah, this is for the TRUE Chandler and Monica fans.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to NBC: Crane, Kaufman, and Bright. I am just borrowing them and promise to return them after I'm done. You cannot sue meJ  
  
  
DESTINATION  
  
  
  
Scene: Where we last left off  
  
  
Monica lay on the blanket, asleep. Before she knew it, a dream had started…  
  
(Note: The following takes place in her dream) (Those who have seen these episodes)  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In Monica's dream, you see images of her and Chandler in the future.  
  
Scene 1: TOW After Ross says Rachel  
Chandler: (Entering) I'm still on London time, does that count?   
Monica: oh that counts.   
Chandler: oh good.   
(They kiss)   
  
**********  
  
SCENE 2: TOW THE ONE HUNDREDTH  
Chandler: Y'know, I don't know if you've ever looked up the term goofing   
around in the dictionary… Well, I have, and the technical definition is, two   
friends who care a lot about each other and have amazing sex and just   
wane spend more time together. But if you have this new fangled   
dictionary that gets you made at me, then we have to, y'know, get you my   
original dictionary. I am so bad at this.   
Monica: I think you're better than you think you are. (Kiss)  
  
**********  
  
SCENE 3: TOW PHOEBE HATES PBS  
Chandler(entering): Listen, there's something I gotta tell you something. If I'm the best it's only because you made me the best.   
Monica: Keep talking.   
Chandler: Before you I was nothing. Call the girls and ask - which wouldn't take long. But When I'm with you and were together . . . OH MY GOD. (Kiss)  
  
**********  
  
SCENE 4: TOW ALL THE KIPS  
Monica (getting up): Chandler that's crazy! If you give up every time you'd have a fight with someone you'd never be with anyone longer than - ohhh! (They both realize something)   
Chandler: So, this isn't over.   
Monica (Laughs): You are so cute! No. No, it was a fight. You deal with it and move on! It's nothing to freak out about.   
Chandler: Really? Okay. Great!   
Monica: Ohh, welcome to an adult relationship! (She goes to kiss him)   
  
**********  
  
SCENE 5: TOW ALL THE THANKSGIVING FLASHBACKS  
There's a knock at the door, Chandler gets up to answer it. He opens the door and reveals Monica with a turkey on her head)   
Chandler: Nice try.   
Monica: Wait, wait,wait! (She put's a shriners hat on the turkey.)   
Chandler: Look, Monica . . .   
Monica: Look! (She puts on a big pair of yellow glasses)   
Chandler: This is not going to work!   
Monica : I bet this will work!(She starts dancing and Chandler cracks up)   
Chandler: You are so great! I love you!   
(Monica stops suddenly and slowly turns around)   
Monica: What?   
Chandler: Nothing! I said, I said " You're so great" And then I just, I just stopped talking!   
  
**********  
  
SCENE: TOW EVERYBODY FINDS OUT  
Phoebe is trying to break Chandler, they sort of kiss and Chandler breaks it   
Chandler: I - I can't have sex with you.   
Phoebe: And why not?   
Chandler: Because I'm in love with Monica!   
Phoebe: You- you what?   
(Monica bolts out from the bathroom)   
Chandler: That's right I love her - I love her!   
(Chandler and Monica walk together)   
Chandler: I love you Monica.   
Monica: I love you too Chandler   
(They kiss)   
  
**********  
  
SCENE: TOW THE GIRL WHO HITS ON JOEY  
Chandler: Okay, I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, y'know a lot of   
uhh, us thinking. And uh, well I guess there's only one-one way to do this.   
(He slowly and awkwardly gets down on one knee.)   
Monica: Wait what-wh-wh-what are you doing?!   
Chandler: (getting out a ring box) Monica…   
Monica: No-no, don't-don't-don't do it!   
Chandler: Will you marry me?   
  
**********  
  
SCENE: TOW RACHEL'S INADVERDANT KISS  
Chandler: Monica! This is the Men's room! (Pause) Isn't it?   
Monica: Yes it is. You see I've always found the men's bathroom very   
sexual. Haven't you?   
Chandler: No. And if I did, I don't think we'd be going out. Monica, this is   
getting ridiculous!   
Monica: Come on, we can't let them win!   
Chandler: Ugh, we have already proved that we are hot! Okay? So   
why-why are you getting so obsessed about this thing?!   
Monica: Because Phoebe and Gary are in   
that-can't-keep-their-hands-off-each-other-doing-it-in-the-park phase!   
Chandler: (gasps) So?   
Monica: I feel really sad that we're not…really there anymore.   
Chandler: Oh wow! Is that what this all have been about?   
Monica: Wasn't it a lot more exciting when we were y'know all over each   
other all the time?   
Chandler: Yeah that was great. That was really great! But to tell you the   
truth, I'm more excited about where we are right now.   
Monica: Really?   
Chandler: Yeah! I've never been in a relationship that's lasted this long   
before. Y'know to get past the beginning and still be around each other all   
the time, I think that's pretty incredible. And the fact that this is happening all   
with you, yeah I think that's pretty exciting. (Kisses her.)   
Monica: That is so sweet. I know that I was acting a little crazy but umm, I   
feel the same way.   
  
**********  
  
SCENE: TOW IN VEGAS  
Chandler: You roll another hard eight and we get married here tonight.   
Monica: Are you serious?!   
Chandler: Yes! I love you! I've never loved anybody as much as I love   
you.   
Monica: I've never loved anybody as much as I love you.   
Chandler: Okay, so if an eight comes up, we take it as a sign and we do it!   
What do you say?   
Monica: Okay!   
Chandler: Okay! Come on! Let's go! All right!   
(She rolls the dice, but one bounces out of the table.)   
Chandler: (spots one) Okay! That's a four! And where-where's the other   
one?   
Drunken Gambler: It went under the table.   
Monica: Nobody move! (To Chandler) Okay, you look that way; I'll look   
this way!   
Chandler: All right!   
(He searches to his right; she searches to her left. They're both on their   
hands and knees when they spot the die. It's propped up against the table   
leg, and it's not lying flat. Both the four and the five are showing.)   
Chandler: Here it is! Here it is!   
Monica: That could be a four or a five. It's your call.   
(Pause.)   
Chandler: It's a four.   
Monica: I think so too.   
(They kiss)   
  
**********  
  
SCENE: TOW THE PROPOSAL  
Chandler walks into his and Monica's apartment after Joey told him that Monica left to go to her parents. To find Monica in the apartment with hundreds of candles.   
  
Monica: You wanted it to be a surprise.   
(He turns to look at Joey who smiles slyly and closes the door leaving them   
alone.)   
Chandler: Oh my God.   
(Monica gets down on one knee.)   
Monica: Chandler… In all my life… I never thought I would be so lucky.   
(Starting to cry.) As to…fall in love with my best…my best… There's a   
reason why girls don't do this!   
Chandler: Okay! (He joins her on one knee) Okay! Okay! Oh God, I   
thought… (Starting to cry, pauses) Wait a minute, I-I can do this. (Pause) I   
thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the   
only thing that matters is that you, (Pause) you make me happier than I ever   
thought I could be. (Starting to cry again.) And if you'll let me, I will spend   
the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. (Pause as he gets   
out the ring.) Monica, will you marry me?   
Monica: Yes.   
(The crowd goes wild as he puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss   
this time as an engaged couple.)   
Monica: I knew you were likely to take a wife!   
(They hug again.)   
Joey: (yelling through the door) Can we come it yet?! We're dying out   
here!   
Monica: Come in! Come in! (Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe burst through the   
door.) We're engaged!!!   
  
END OF MONTAGES  
  
Monica woke up with a start! She realized she must have nodded off to sleep at the beach. Man, she thought, I had the weirdest dream. I can't really remember what happened. The only thing I remember is Chandler and I talking. Mmm, what's that all about? Monica's thoughts were diverted when a piece of paper blew right into her face. She picked it up and it read, "Fate will takes it course. Don't worry, it's your destination." Monica was mind blown. That dream had dazzled her and her feelings of Chandler and now, this paper gave her the answers. She stood up and knew what she had to do. She ran and ran until she reached the beach house.  
Monica slowly opened the door and saw Chandler sitting on the couch in shock. He turned around when he heard the door open. Monica took a deep breath and thought of her dream. Maybe it's trying to tell me something. She also considered the note. It might not have even been meant for her but she didn't care. Monica took a deep breath and started talking. "Chandler, we need to talk."  
  
TIME LAPSE  
  
"…So are we okay?" Chandler smiled one of his heart stopping smiles and said, "Of course. Come here," as her pulled her into a hug. "Friends?" he asked. She replied, "BEST FRIENDS."   
  
The end! If you guys didn't get the ending, they decided to continue with their friendship. That dream and note really had an impact on Monica and she decided the future will take its toll. And that she was ready to handle any obstacles facing her way. Facing their way…  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
